Snowy&Wendy 1
by chuckdaman49
Summary: (STORY ON PERMANENT HIATUS CHECK OUT REWRITTEN MAKE OF THIS STORY CALLED "Snow&Wendy!" ON MY PAGE!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I am writing about

Author's note: My first fanfic like ever. So be honest, but not too brutal….

"Ice melting?!" I think as I regained consciousness I look about the cave, my home to try and find my Teacher Blissandra, but she was nowhere to be found! Maybe I should get out of this ice prism before I start making assumptions that Blissandra is still around… I rear my head back and start to roar! "Blizzard Dragon Roar!" The ice prism shatters! I run to the entrance of our home and I look down the hillside trying desperate to find out where my Teacher was! I started to yell out for her then I remembered a lesson she taught me.. "Charles Snowcrest, it is bad manners to yell out for someone's name when they are not close by, plus yelling out on this high up the mountain could cause an avalanche and there are people living in a small camp just this other side of the mount.."

An idea just then came to mind! "If there is people down there maybe they could tell me where Blissandra went off too!?" I quickly made my way down the other side of Mt Hakobe and sure enough there sat a little camp or village.. "Wonder if anyone else from other places knows about this little camp?" I said to myself and made my way down to the nearest house which was just a little cabin, and knocked politely on the door, asked. "Is someone in there?" I hear light rustling of small feet walking towards the door.. Someone then cracks open the door ever so slightly to where I cannot see them and asks. "Who are you, where did you come from? And why are you wearing such light clothing? Aren't you cold out in that?!" She looks me over noticing just my white button up tee and khakis, looking at me as if I were just plum crazy.. "Actually I am used to the cold, but really I was wondering if you could help me find my Teacher Blissandra she flew off somewhere and I cannot seem to find her!?" I ask a little frantic! "AHH!" She starts to slam the door but I catch it with my foot! "Please just go away!" She says in frantic tone as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I am writing about

Author's Note: Sorry if my last chapter kind of did not make sense sort of rushed it.. Yes will be a pairing of my OC with Wendy but after 14 years being trapped things change. Rated T just to be safe, because moderate violence and action may also occur..

"Why are you so frightened when I asked you about my Teacher Blissandra!?" I asked the lady who I still could not see clearly? And noticed that she was trying harder to close the door cause she was kicking at my foot trying to move it from the door jam so she could shut it, but though however much the pointed tip of her shoe hurt against the top of my shoe I kept it planted, because the pride in finding my Teacher was more important to me! "I am trying to make you leave cause if you are somehow related to that Dragon, it will most certainly come back and quite possibly for me!" She opened the door to slam harder and then I quickly slid into the house and saw why she was so frightened.. She was just a little old lady.. She stood only about 4 maybe 5 foot tall.. Her features were wrinkly, she had laugh lines just above her nose, kind of short grey hair which for most was actually a givin, her eyes were a deep purple color, she was wearing boots which were most likely worn because of the cold conditions, and the rest of her was wearing what looked like some sort of snow suit.. "I promise on my life that Blissandra wouldn't hurt anyone who had good intentions promise!" I bowed my head and apologized for intruding in her little home.. I looked up and noticed her giving me a look of relief and I gladly accepted it at that, then I asked again if she had seen anything of my Teacher? Being a little less frantic? "Why yes I seen your "Teacher" fly off the mountain.. Please follow me outside so I can point you in the right direction.." We both walked out the door, off the porch and she pointed off down the mountain towards the East? "Umm that doesn't give me much to go on? Could you give me more information?" She sighed sadly while glancing downcast and shook her head… "No but I imagine that someone from that town over there called Magnolia could tell you maybe where your "Teacher" went.." "Magnolia huh?" I pondered on it for a bit, because other than this small village I have never really been to a big town..

Then I felt a rumbling and the little cabins roofing started to rattle! The little old lady gave out a "EEEEK!" And hurried back inside and frantically waved me to come inside as well! "HURRY THERE IS A AVALANCHE A COMING! I HAVE A LACRAMA THAT WILL KEEP THE HOUSE FROM GETTING KNOCKED OFF THE HILL BUT YOU MUST COME INSIDE NOW!" I figured she had something that kept her house from getting knocked off the hillside all this time but it didn't keep it from getting battered! I looked at the condition of the house, noticing right away that the biggest part of it was held together by wood that had been gathered to repair it and if repairs to it weren't done sooner this house might not handle one more hit without collapsing with her in it! "NO I WILL PROTECT THIS LITTLE VILLAGE!" I inhaled the cold air of the highest mountain ready to roar at the now huge avalanche of snow roaring and rushing down the hill right at the little village!


End file.
